


So Real in the Dark

by DoreyG



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Concerned Eddie, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Yay Alleyways!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Batman?" He asks, slightly panicked as he throws himself down next to the caped crusader. The scourge of Gotham, the terror of the night, the man he always thought he'd be <i>thrilled</i> to see get stabbed lying right at his feet, "Batman, are you okay? Are you hurt? Are you <i>alive</i>-?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Real in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Another one set in the arc where Eddie was a private detective.

"Batman?" He asks, slightly panicked as he throws himself down next to the caped crusader. The scourge of Gotham, the terror of the night, the man he always thought he'd be _thrilled_ to see get stabbed lying right at his feet, "Batman, are you okay? Are you hurt? Are you _alive_ -?"

Heh, shows how much _he_ knew. His heart is pounding like he's just run a marathon. Not even a sudden stir, the brief pressure of Batman's hand, is enough to get it to slow down, "Eddie...?"

"Yes, that's me," he takes a deep, wobbly breath. Another one. Yet again, it doesn't seem to help much, "Batman. Are you-?"

"I'll live," Batman offers, not sounding particularly thrilled about it. But, then, he never sounds particularly thrilled about anything, "the thugs...?"

"Dealt with," before he used to play games, imagine just what - a surprise party? A particularly wicked pun? A sharp kiss in the dark? - would cause that stoic facade to break. Now he's so thrilled to hear it that he only sighs, slumps a little in pathetic relief, "look. I know this isn't my place, but you've really got to stop doing this."

"Hrm," Batman says, lenses of the cowl staring at his relief flatly. Probably trying to figure out if it's genuine, or yet another ploy to cover his villainy, "doing what?"

"Almost dying," he'd care more, he _should_ care more, but at the moment that relief is making him slightly faint and so he's willing to let it go, "I mean, what if you actually die? I don't know who you actually are, nobody does. If you give up the ghost in a dark alleyway one night you could be there for _months_ before anybody realizes."

"You sound almost concerned."

"I-" he hesitates for a second, offers up a weak shrug. It's the relief, the fading edge of the adrenaline rush, that must be making him act in such a foolish way, "it's been a long day?"

"Hrm," Batman repeats, but - for once - doesn't sound scornful. In fact, he seems almost _Amused_ \- lying in a dirty alley, with only an ex-supervillain for company, "don't worry, Eddie. If I die I'm sure that I've left enough clues for you to figure it out."

"Hm," he says, and means for it to sound unimpressed. But... Well. Sitting here with the caped crusader in a dirty alley, it's rather hard to summon up anything of the sort.

And he really should care more, _but_.


End file.
